si pudiera volveria
by Darktemplar343
Summary: no se como llegamos a esta situacion por segunda ves,se supone que debiamos evitarlo no volver a caer en su trampa,por algo lo hibamos a meter en springtrap,es habilidoso,pero no volvere a perder
1. Chapter 1

el autor se levantaba tranquilamente de su cama,alzo los brazos bostezando,se levanto de la cama,luego de cepillarse,se disponia a salir,no tuvo que cambiarse ya que normamente dormia con la ropa que habia usado,al menos que estuviese curtido,pero ayer no era de esos dias,salio de la casa,vio a la derecha,a la casa de su vecino quien lo llamo para que se acercara

-hola darkflamage-dijo el moreno

-hola darktemplar-le devolvio el saludo

-ninguna idea para hoy?-

-enrealidad si acercate-dijo,el moreno se acerco y el le susurro algo

-si,pero hay que esperar la tormenta de inspiracion-le dijo,sonaron relampos y truenos,vieron al cielo,este estaba nublado,vieron como cayeron rayos a sus vecinos escritores,estos de una ves se montaban en sus autos o naves y se hiban a sus respectivos lugares para crear

-y si vamos en mi auto a ver si nos llega la inspiracion de camino-dijo el moreno,los 2 se acercaron al auto,pero en ese momento un rayo los impacto,al moreno en el pecho y a darkflamage en la espalda,un aura roja los rodeaba,se montaron el auto que era un shelby GT 500,lo prendio y acelerro-muy bien sera de fnaf,donde comenzamos-dijo el moreno aumentando la velocidad

-en la ultima noche del 2,sera de accion y suspenso-respondio,se agarro fuerte porque darktemplar derrapo en una curva

-ok,aceptaremos oc?

-yo tengo uno,pero no se si llegaremos a necesitar otro

darktemplar hiba por una autopista,vio a lod otros autos,habian autores conocidos y otros que hiban iniciando,habia una nave sangheili que volaba cerca del suelo

-hola hero!-grito el moreno

la nave toco la bocina,en respuesta,salio un mensaje escrito en la pantalla del gps de su auto"apuesto a que no llegas en 1 minuto a tu set"

-eternal activa el sistema shaw fujikawa,al set-dijo el moreno,un portal shaw fujikawa se abrio enfrente del auto tragandoselo.

nathan estaba hablando con una chica en la cafeteria de uno de los sets de produccion.

-entonces yo creo que el simplemente es un mujeriego,no sigas gastando tu tiempo con ese atrevido-le aconsejaba el peliblanco a la chica

-estas seguro?-decia sollozando la chica

-si-hiba a agregar algo mas,pero al ver que un auto,atraveso una pared y hiba a toda velocidad hacia el-toma mi tarjeta,si necesitas ayuda llama-dijo entregandole una tarjeta a la chica,el auto se lo llevo consigo

-nathan,que bueno te necesitamos-dijo el moreno,nathan habia atravesado el parabrisas y caido en el asiento trasero.

al llegar a lo que parecia una sala de cine,detuvo el auto y se bajaron

-busca a los old,toy y shadow version humana,por favor-dijo darkflamage,el peliblanco se fue por alguna parte y volvio con los mencionados,luego de una breve explicacion y unas 4 horas de preparacion

-sean bienvenidos a este nuevo fic,sera un suspense action...yo por ahora no se sabe si actuare?-se notaba la confusion en su voz-yahoo-hiso como homero simpson y se lanzo por una ventana

-tendre protagonismo-celebraba el oso old

-si,pero la mayoria del tiempo estaras algo mal,ademas que te podria pasar tantas cosas como nathan- dijo chaire,hiba a seguir hablando ,pero le llego un mensaje de hero-me tengo que ir tengo que entrenar a 2 tipos ,estan novatitos,cuando termine con ellos espero que puedan secuestrar un scarab con solo un cuchillo de mantequilla y una honda-dijo y se fue de ahi

-porque me pasa esto a mi-dijo entristecido el oso pelimarron

-por ser un malOSO-dijo darkflamage y recibio tomatazos

-comenzemos con el prologo

PROLOGO

se supone que debiamos salvarnos,no ser capturados por el,no se como llegamos a esto,tal ves si recapitulo lo recuerde...oh y mis modales me llamo freddy...por mas trillada que suene nuestra historia es la historia real de nuestra vida,fuimos una ves unos niños tranquilos,en una fiesta no me acuerdo de quien,fue donde todo acabo,o deberia decir comenzo,algun tiempo despues de que ese guardia nos dejara muertos en estos traje oxidados,volvi a tomar aliento,fue algo subito totalmente inesperado,vimos a esa amable pelinegra,recibiendonos con su calida mirada

-tranquilos-dijo su voz era como la de una madre,en ese momento no lo sabia,pero ella era o mejor dicho es madre

-donde estamos?-pregunto un pelirojo a mi lado

-en la pizzeria donde morimos-respondio la pelinegra

-quien eres?-pregunto una rubia,tirada en el suelo,tenia algunos daños en la boca y en las manos

-soy marrisa,pero diganme puppet,ahora deberian acostumbrarse a sus nuevos cuerpos,si quieren encontrarme vaya a prize corner,es donde hay peluches-dijo la pelinegra y salio de este lugar donde habian piezas por doquier

-chngwjkfjjwjzgjosa-sonaba unos chillidos provenientes,de un pelimorado,que tenia vendas cubriendo su rostro,pero habian luces rojas donde deberian estar sus ojos-vmdondsngowestamosgjovegh-decia

-en una pizzeria no escuchaste-dijo el pelirojo

los siguientes dias,mis amigos trataban de acostumbrarse a sus nuevos cuerpos,se caian muchas veces,hace poco poniendonos como si estuvieramos desactivados,vimos a un empleado entra junto a una mesera y compartir unos besos y algo que ninguno de mis amigos entendia;yo si debido a que al estar mas adelantado que la mayoria de mi clase eso tambien se aplicaba para el tema de la anatomia,pensaba en todo lo que habia pasado desde su muerte y despertar,aunque muchas veces sin quererlo volvia a pensar en eso,necesitaba respuestas,luego de lo que creo que fue 3 semanas desde que me desperte,me levante y camine sin tropezarme o caerme,debido a que yo antes fui alto y grande para mi edad,se me hiso facil,mis amigos me miraban sorprendidos,no veia casi nada,pero de mis ojos salio una luz similar a la de una linterna y de mi cuerpo una musica que no llegue a reconocer,veia las paredes llenas de dibujos,pudo ver alguno que habia hecho mi mejor amigo,james,eramos muy parecidos,hubo un momento que alguien dijo que eramos gemelos,estaba en un area donde habian mesas ,vi a un lado,ahi estaban los toy,en vida me habian robado la atencion,ahora me preguntaba algo

-buenas noches-dije esperando una respuesta,no paso nada por unos minutos

-buenas noches-respondio una voz infantil,los vi con detenimiento,faltaba la cupcake,la rubia muy bonita y la peliceleste,senti algo que me jalaba el pantalon,vi hacia abajo era aquella animatronic con aspecto de niña de 14 o 16 años ,usaba unas zapatillas,una falda azul oscuro,un suéter de rayas negras y rosas,su cabello suelto y con una leve coloracion en la mejillas-como se llama señor?-

lo pense un poco,segun habia escuchado hace 2 semanas por parte de un mesero,el pelimarron con mejillas coloradas se llamaba toy freddy,por lo que se mi nuevo cuerpo era muy parecido a el,solo que yo estaba lleno de polvo y sucieda,tenia algunos defectos y no estaba sonrojado todo el tiempo,por lo que llegue a esta deduccion

-soy old freddy,pero dime freddy y tu como te llamas?-respondi

-soy cherry,porque no se habia despertado antes sr freddy?

-no se ,que fecha es?

-7 de enero de 1985-respondio

vaya que habia pasado algun tiempo desde mi "muerte".

-puedes ayudarme a encontrar prize corner?-le pregunte cortesmente,ella asintio sonriendo,me tomo de la mano y me guio,creo que fue algo comico,pero al no estar desde otra perspectiva no estoy seguro

-sr freddy,a usted tambien lo mato aquel mal hombre?-

esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa,parecia que aquella pelivioleta no tomaba rodeos para preguntar

-si,pero es mejor no pensar en ello-le respondi

-le parece si vamos un momento a la cocina para que recupere fuerzas

-esta bien- dije,queria comer algo a pesar de que no tenia hambre

llegamos a una puerta,la abri y entramos,estaba a oscuras,vimos una tenue luz amarilla proveniente de un horno,nos acercamos,un brillo gris surco el aire entre un punto y mi pecho,pero no se como o porque,me movi por instinto esquivando el metal de un cuchillo.

-chicadele!-le reprocho la cupcake

durante los siguientes 10 minutos,vi esa discusion,primero fue porque me trato de clavar un cuchillo,luego se volvio absurda,no pudo evitar enfocarme en la rubia,segun habia escuchado ella era toychica,pero cherry le dijo chicadele.

-hey-trate de llamarles la atencion

-lalalalaala soy de palo tengo orejas de pescado-decia la rubia tapandose los oidos y con los ojos cerrados,parecia mi amiga chica con un ataque de infatilismo,aunque que estoy hablando si mi edad es de 10 o era de 10,que pienso

-oigan-grite haciendo que las 2 dejaran de discutir-porque me trataste de acuchillar?

-quien eres te pareces a frederic?

-yo creia que ese tipo se llamaba federico-dije sonriendo

-yo tambien-dijo la cupcake,causando que la rubia se diera un facepalm

-no se quien de ustedes 2 es mas estupido,el que no conozco o la que conozca desde hace rato-dijo toychica

-como sea,hay pizza?-pregunto en un tono infantil la pelivioleta

la rubia saco una pizza del horno y la puso en un meson de la cocina

-aun asi no respondiste a mi pregunta-dijo la rubia

-me llamo freddy y usted?-dije lo mas cortez que pude

-toy chica,chicadele para los amigos

-vera srnita toy chica,acabo de...no se cual seria el termino adecuado-en serio no se que termino seria el adecuado para expresarme

-nosotros le decimos volver a despertar,toma-dijo y me entrego una rebanada de pizza

-gracias- le agradeci y acepta la rebanada,le di un mordisco,estaba buena-cherry-

-que?-dijo la mencionada que tenia la boca llena de pizza,por lo que apenas se lo entendi

-vamos a prize corner-le dije terminando de comer mi rebanada

-relax-dijo la rubia-agarra otra rebanada,no hay mucho apuro para las respuestas-dijo tranquilamente

durante los siguientes 20 minutos comimos y hablamos de nimiedades,hubo un momento que se me olvido que tenia que ir a prize corner.

-bueno vamos freddy-dijo cherry levantandose del suelo,que era donde todos no habiamos sentado

-ok,hasta luego srnita toy chica,gracias por la pizzar-dije levantandome

-hasta luego

salimos de la cocina,el camino a prize corner no fue largo,pero cuando hibamos llegando,escuchamos un sonido de estatica,me detuve y escudrine los alrededores,cherry me miraba con confusion

-hola soy mangle y tu?-dijo energica una albina que aparecio justo en mi cara,me sorprendio,pero mantuve la compostura

-hola soy freddy-le respondi,ella se bajo del techo,su atuendo era algo peculiar.

-robo en la avenida siempre viva-sono una radio y luego estatica

-que fue eso?

-es la radio que tengo en mi cuerpo,mira-dijo y sono estatica,para luego sonar una cancion bastante movida

-ok,ya me voy-le dije algo nervioso y hiba a seguir a caminando a prize corner,pero ella se subio en mi espalda y apago la radio

-estoy cansadita-dijo con un tono bajo

-pues anda a dormir o que se yo-dijo la pelivioleta

-pero quiero ir con ustedes

-bueno-dije y segui caminando siendo guiado por cherry,grave error,porque estuve lo quedaba de camino oyendo su conversacion de temas aleatorios que me fue muy molesto

-hasta aqui el prologo-dijo darktemplar poniendole pause al fic

-les gusto?-pregunto darkflamage-que tengan buen dia,esperamos sus reviews

-como se fijaron el prologo esta desde el punto de vista de freddy-dijo nathan

-no sabemos si incluiremos al peliblanco,pero si lo hacemos sera un malo de la pelicula-dijo darktemplar

-porque?!-dijo el peliblanco

-porque como esta desde su punto de vista,para ellos tu eres malo,ademas tal ves haci alguien se interese en cuando tu eras un guardia en el 87-dijo la reina helada

-bueno pues los voy a machacar-dijo nathan sacando un hacha

-la escena del hacha es para tu precuela y si te metemos aqui seria mucho mas adelante,asi que practica tu canto

-ok...i hope you die in a fire-canto corriendo hacia foxy,quien pego la carrera por su vida-no corras es una practica!-


	2. Chapter 2

-hola a todos,como estan,OMG, un prologo y ya review ,favs,follows alguien atrapame-dijo darktemplar para luego caer al suelo desmayado

-ayudenlo-dijo darkflamage alarmado por el moreno,pero no habia nadie cerca,por lo wue saco una jeringa y se la fue a clavar en el pecho

la siguiente escena no es apta para menores de 1000000 horas

amlc2102:-no se tardara,mucho molesta esta canciones cantaaaaaar-cantaba darkflamage como todo un profesional-voy a llamar una ambulancia,darktemplar no despierta y eso preocupa...cof cof cof,como supieron que robamos en esa avenidad en la radio-dijo mientras que atras de el habian un monton de cosas

capitulo I

hoy tanto nuestras versiones gay,digo toy como nosotros estabamos felices,hace 2 dias nos deshicimos del guardia mas molesto y que duro mas en el turno nocturno,debido a eso lo torturamos y lo matamos de la forma que haciamos habitualmente,pero con algunas diferencias,aunque hace poco vi a puppet salir del cuarto secreto donde se podria ese peliblanco,con cara de haber visto un fanstamas,aunque que digo se convive con nosotros todos los dias,¿que quieren la fecha?,claro es diciembre 12 del 86,estaba sumamente aburrido de estar encerrado en esta habitacion llena de repuestos,aunque a veces a foxy se le ocurria una historia,pero de resto era un silencio sepulcral,abri levemente la puerta,vi a chiquillos corriendo por ahi,padres sentados esperando su pedido,vi a un chico vestido de uniforme de bachillerato,no se porque me dio unas ganas insoportables de meterlo en un traje,que me estan pasando?,lo vi sonriendo,la rabia me inundaba,los recuerdos tambien,el no tenia nada que ver,pero esas ansias de acabarlo me atacaban,no mi...venganza...no tenia nada que ver con otros...solo con aquel guardia...el morado...su sonrisa macabra todo volvia a mi mente...los guardias no tenian nada que ver...aun asi no podia contenerme en las noches...pero en el dia con solo ver a una persona ahora queria matarla?

-solo quiero terminar este calvario!-mi grito retumbo por toda la pizzeria,sali de ahi,tenia que hablar con puppet,mis pasos retumbaban por la pizzeria,mis ansias me habian traicionado,pase por toda la pizzeria en pleno turno de dia,lo que me fue extraño era que ninguno se dio cuenta de que habia un tipo con orejas oso caminando por ahi,llegue a prize corner,esta estaba vacia.

TOC TOC

toque la caja,de esta salio la pelinegra sonriendo calidamente como siempre

-hola freddy-me saludo puppet,aunque se tardo un poco en pensar lo siguiente-¿¡que haces aqui en el turno de dia?!-me pregunto alarmada,antes de que pudiera responder ella hiso que entrara en la caja,crei que no cabria,pero cai unos metros hasta sentir un golpe repentino,me dolio levemente,habia caido en un sofa,me sente,¿como rayos una caja de regalos podia ser tan grande por dentro?,ah cierto magia-para que viniste freddy?

-"hola como estas?,que haces por aqui?,"no de una ves lanzarme dentro de una caja-respondi cruzado de brazos-puppet no tengo idea de que me pasa...-no sabia como continuar que diria"solo vi a una persona cualquiera y me dio ganas de matarla lentamente en un traje si ni siquiera es un guardia,ni se porque me da por matar guardias"

-oh...em...es normal que tu cuerpo...digo mente pase por ciertos cambios,como que te gusten las chicas...-durante las siguiente 2 horas me dio la "charla"

-entonces hay un proceso de 9 me...

-puppet de eso no te venia a preguntar,ya yo me se eso!-dije molesto y sonrojando, yo creia que necesitaba un psicologo por las ansias de matar que me daban durante las noches,ahora si en verdad lo necesitaria para superar esta conversacion

-yo porque tuve que espiar...-dijo echo un ovillo en una esquina un rubio con mucho parecido a mi,pero como eso no me interesaba trate de alejar aquellas imagenes de lo que me explico puppet

-puppet...porque en la noche las ansias de sangre nos domina...porque?-le pregunte,habian veces que incluso disfrutaba ese momento cuando se desangraban lentamente

-ah...eso...es parte de las artes que ...use para traerlos de vuelta,es magia negra a pesar de que uno cree controlarla siempre hay algo demas-empezo a explicarme-cuando yo estaba viva a la edad de 16 tuve a mi hijo james,el imbecil de su padre me dejo sola con el,nunca lo mostre,pero vivia enojada,por alguna razon cuando dormia controlaba a esta que ves que soy ahora;en el 84 el mismo asesino de ustedes trato de hacerme daño,me salve por poco,pero le guarde rencor y ira,poco despues los mataron a ustedes,mientras que dormia los trate de revivir,los toy revivieron en un mes despues,pero con ustedes fue mas tardado,esa rabia que tenia y todavia tengo quedo ligada a ustedes por la magia ,pero por alguna razon en ti hay algo que hace que sientas un odio y ansias de sangre irrefrenables-seguia explicandome tantas cosas se enredaban en mi cabeza-debe ser que en la ultima noche del ultimo guardia te paso algo,cuentame con exactitud

-bueno...

hace 4 dias

ese guardia me habia acabado la paciencia,sus burlas,las formas de humillarnos,los golpes,ya estaba hastiado de el ,ahora que escuche que el hiba a pasar 48 horas seguidas en la pizzeria debido a que han habido reportes de robos masivos,¿si han sacado tantas leyendas,mejor dicho verdades,a quien se le ocurriria robar aqui?,la pizzeria estaria cerrada ,por lo que teniamos pase libre para atacarlo todo el dia,pero no lo encontre como crei,en la oficina habian mochilas por ahi,en el escritorio botellas con quien sabe que de contenido,comida enlatada y en envases,parecia estar listo para la guerra que se desataria

-freddy te esperaba-dijo el guardia,su cabello antes rubio habia perdido el color,ahora era blanco-se que me odias,pero escuchame-siguio hablando-atraparme con pocas fuerzas y herido no les dara la misma sastifaccion,que atraparme en buenas condiciones,por lo que quiero acordar con ustedes esto-dijo entregandome un sobre,lo tome-estas 48 horas van a ser ...interesantes-dijo destapando una de las botellas,tomo un sorbo y luego lanzo la botella al conducto de ventilacion dandole a balloon boy-vete chico lloron-dijo molesto al pobre pelirojo,note que aquel liquido tenia un olor que se me hacia familiar...los chicos aceptaron el acuerdo,pero nadie se esperaba lo que hiba a pasar,gracias a otra tablet de camaras y a una que habia escondido en la oficina,vi a toy bonnie entrar a la oficina,el guardia estaba...

presente

puppet escucho todo mi relato de principio a fin,ella habia visto un poco aquel dia,pero todo lo que hiso el guardia se lo conte,estaba sorprendida,pero pronto llego a esta conclusion

-es por eso que debe ser,con lo que hiso debe haber hecho que un odio hacia las personas halla nacido en ti-dijo la pelinegra

-eso es lo que no entiendo,porque si el y aquella chica fueron los unicos responsables de ello,porque ahora tengo ese odio a toda persona?-le pregunte esa duda en el momento no sabia,pero tardaria algo en responderla

-piensa sobre ello en parts and service,falta ya una hora para las 12-me respondio

-como se llama el nuevo guardia-desde ese peliblanco,nate,decidi aprenderme los nombres de todos los guardias,les tendria por lo menos la decencia de llamarlos por el nombre

-solo me se el nombre ,scott

.

.

.

ok primera noche,me sentia nervioso,aquel chico que conocia desde primaria me habia advertido que no trabajara de noche aqui,pero poco despues como a la semana de haberme advertido el desaparecio,o al menos eso se cree ya que lleva ya 5 dias sin aparecer por ahi,una voz me sorprendio

-hola,no se quien seas,pero probablemente hayas cometido mi error de tomar este puesto-revise por todos lados hasta encontrar un telefono que reproducia una grabacion-tengo que leer esto,es pura basura legal,pero bueno-y ahi dijo toda la palabreria legal que mas que reconfortarme,me hiso querer volar la puerta principal y irme-pero no te asustes si sigues mi consejo,todo ira bien,me tome la molestia de recopilar toda la informacion que pude los animatronics,en los cajones del escritorio hay cintas de video con todo lo que necesitas saber y que tal ves te sea interesante,pero bueno,carga la caja de musica,no queras saber porque,si alguien entra ponte la mascara,si ves a un pelirojo hazle con la linterna como si le tomaras fotografias,de paso dale una patada se mi parte-se escucho unos sonidos extranos en la grabacion-me lleva,te dejo chico o chica,aqui esta ese pelirojo...muere foxy!-ahi termino la grabacion,esa voz era la del chico que me habia advertido del peligro,ahora incluso desaparecido me daba su consejo,pero con lo que me explico creo que ya se cual fue su tortuoso final,espero que ahora este descansando en paz,el sonido solo del ventilador y de mi respiracion inundaban la habitacion,unos golpes en el conducto hicieron que me pusiera la mascara,enfrente mio aparecio una chica peliceste,su mirada y sonrisa eran como de una trastornada mental,unos segundos duro en la oficina para luego irse,esos segundos fueron eternos para mi y estuve al borde de la desperacion.

bonus

apenas veia en esta densa oscuridad,no podia pensar mas que en aquellos chicos en los animatronics,habian vuelto por venganza,no debi volver a jugarmela en la pizzeria,pero bueno aqui estoy,cansado de este dia lleno de esfuerzo por vivir,sonrei,pronto volveria,pronto volverian a gritar por ayuda y defenderse,este juego del gato y el raton hiba a ser interesante,solo debia esperar recuperarme,buscar la forma de devolverlos a la tumba

-siento que me quedo mal el capitulo,pero bueno eso ya eso es a su criterio-dijo darktemplar ya recuperado

-quien sera ese del bonus,quien lo adivine se lleva un premio,envien su respuesta por PM a la cuenta de darktemplar,quien acierte podra elegir uno de los premios que se les dira por el PM-dijo darkflamage tomandose un vaso con agua

-esperamos que les haya gustado,recuerden dejar reviews,favs y follows si les gusto,adios-dijieron al unisono los 2 escritores


End file.
